In the Game of Love
by weasleyisking
Summary: Brooke Davis is writing a story about her life.. her love life that is. Brooke is pining over Lucas, who may or may not have something going on with Peyton. While Nathan is secretly in love with Brooke. Anything can happen in the game of love. BN minor BL
1. When It All Changed

_A/N Just wanted to say that this is in fact going to be a brathan, the beginning will be brucas though. Also this is my first fan fic ever, so any reviews at all are helpful. I also listen to all suggestions, so message me or leave a review :)_

My name's Brooke Davis, you may know me as the bitchy cheerleader from your high school or maybe you've seen my designs clothes/bro's, but those are just some of my labels, but really those labels don't define who I am. In my life only three people have ever actually known me for me. Who those people are you ask, those people are the same ones that give me support, heart ache, and even the will to survive.

Peyton Sawyer, she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She is the kind of friend that has always been there for me, and I know I can always count on her. We have had plenty of our ups and downs, like any friendship. Just recently though we had one of biggest downs, I actually fear we can't fix it this time... anyways I can explain all of that later next up

Lucas Scott. Here is the one boy that could turn my world upside down with just one look. He is, well was, my first and only love. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes...look at me talking in past tense, you are all thinking he is dead or something, well if only that was the case, no Lucas Scott is very much alive, just no longer in my life... well lets not lose focus, Lucas is only part of this story..

Nathan Scott, this boy has been my rock for about almost as long as Peyton. I would do anything for Nathan, as would he do anything for me. Now I know you are thinking him and Lucas have the same last name, well that's a very long story but to keep it simple they have the same dad different moms, but this story isn't about Dan and his asshole ways, this story is about me, Brooke Davis.

So now that you know a little bit about the people in my life, lets start with why some are no longer in my life.

Me, Peyton, and Nathan, the three amigos have mean best friends for as long as I can remember, me being head cheerleader, Peyton being on the squad, and Nathan being captain of the tree hill ravens basketball team, we ran the halls of tree hill high. All the girls wanted to be me and Peyton or at least just so they could get close to Nathan, like all the guys wanted to be Nathan, and again just to be able to hang out with me or my curly haired bff. That's how life for us used to be, run the school, enjoy the benefits that came with popularity, and just live day by day, well that was going fine until the day Lucas Scott joined the team.

Now Nathan wasn't really mean to Lucas as you would think he would be, but instead he just pretty much ignored him as if he didn't exist. Well that was working fine for the past how many years, but it all changed the day Lucas was announced co captain. Nathan thought it was just some cruel joke whitey was playing on him for being his "diva" of a self, my word not his. Well if only it was a joke, because the day Lucas Scott joined the tree hill ravens was the day that changed my life as I know it. I never really noticed Lucas before that day, I mean I knew who he was of course being Nathan's best friend, but I never really took the chance to notice just how good looking the other Scott brother was, or how nice he was, well again that all changed in one day. I remember the day like it was yesterday...

* * *

"Hey P. Sawyer" I said looking at my brooding best friend as we were getting ready for the first day of cheer practice. "Hey B. Davis" Peyton said in a way that was just screaming I'm in a bad mood.

"What's Wrong goldilocks", I say expecting some answer to do with having to be a cheerleader again this year, and Peyton hated being a cheerleading and really the only real reason she is on the squad is because I pretty much force her. Now if only Peyton's answer had to be something so superficial but no it had to be something much more serious.

"Whitey just announced a new co captain", "oh Nathan must be so upset", I say concerned "if only it was just that, the new co captain is Lucas" I froze, I knew Nathan was going to be furious, not only is he loosing his main title, but to Lucas of all people.

" That can't be, I mean Lucas hasn't even played basketball for the ravens, how can he be announced co captain on his first day", I said getting worked up

" relax Brooke, I mean its not like your Nathan right now, and really as messed up as it is to say maybe it could be a reality check to Nathan"

" How can you even say such things P. Sawyer!", I add getting even more upset " I mean Nathan is our best friend you can actually be taking Lucas's side in this"

"Brooke do you hear yourself, you are acting as if Lucas has no feelings, I get you are standing behind Nathan, but really Whitey wouldn't have had made Lucas co captain if he wasn't good"

At the time I didn't get why Peyton was defending Lucas, now I know why but I remember in that moment I was so shocked at what she was saying, I almost feel foolish now for not noticing what was soon to happen in the near future...gosh look at me I am rambling on again about things that you know nothing about yet.. well anyways lets continue

" I guess you are right goldilocks, but still I cant say I am at all happy for this, just look at Nathan", I say taking the time to look over at the raven haired boy who had a look of hurt and anger plastered to his face.

"like I said, he could use a reality check" before I could try and defend Nathan, Whitey had called all the players and cheerleaders over to make an announcement.

"Now I want you all to know that you are doing a wonderful job, but to help us out I enlisted the help of Lucas Scott, now I know some of you are not going to want this change, but you are all going to have to suck it up, I am the coach and its my decision. With that being said I would like Lucas to come out and join us in practice"

Every head in the room turned at the sound of the large gym doors opening, revealing the boy in question.

It was the first time I actually took the time to notice Lucas, he was gorgeous, and had this gleam about him that I just couldn't look away from, that was until Nathan sent me a glare.

"wow I never knew Lucas was so hot", I whispered to Peyton, "really... I guess if you say so.. yeah he is" Peyton said as if she didn't care. I guess my best friend gage was off or just blinded by Lucas being around cause I didn't pick up on the Peyton was acting, or maybe I just chose to ignore it, if only I would have taken the time to notice it... me getting carried away again.

As much as I would have loved to go talk to Lucas and introduce myself I knew I would have other chances, and I knew that my best friend needed me.

* * *

Nathan was now sitting down at the bleachers since whitey had given a break from practice for the team and squad to get re-accaquainted

"you okay", I say taking a seat down next to Nathan. "yeah, I'm fine, my ego might be a little bruised though", Nathan says trying to laugh off the pain. "well we will just have to fix that know wont we, you know I hear Bevin likes you, I can totally set that up, I say half jokingly. "well as much as I would love to have a one night stand with some cheerleaders, I think that part of my life is over now", said Nathan in a serious tone.

I was shocked that Nathan Scott saying he was done with one nighters I mean he was the king of them, I was utterly speechless for about a minute, ok maybe that isn't a long time for some, but anyone that knows Brooke Davis knows that not talking and her don't mix... wow I am starting to talk in third person I should really get back on topic.. where was I, oh yeah Nathan wanting more from girls.

" wow nate that is pretty great, I mean I wish I could say the same for myself" I say in a joking way trying to lighten up the mood. " you really should give yourself a little credit Brooke.. you are better than that" is all Nathan had to say before getting up and going to warm up for practice.

Now if you thought I was speechless before, you should have seen me then. Nathan had never spoke to me like that, I really didn't know what had came over him, okay maybe I did know, it was a certain brooding blonde who practically every girl on my squad was trying to flirt with.

Seeing all the girls throw themselves at Lucas got me really annoyed, I couldn't explain all I knew what the next thing I did was

" Girls, practice is about to begin, everyone front and center now" I yelled out to much the dismay of the squad. I saw a few of them hug Lucas goodbye and whisper things in his ear, honestly it just made me want to be sick, I hope I never looked like that when I was trying to flirt with a guy.

* * *

Practice was now over and Nathan and Peyton both left before I even got a chance to say goodbye or more importantly ask for a ride. Bevin took me to school but I knew she said she couldn't drive me home, I was really counting on nate and Peyton to take me, but now I guess I was stuck walking home. I hated walking home, and especially after practice.

I was on my home when suddenly a car started going slower until finally it was going the same speed as my walking pace. I was terrified I though I was going to get raped or something, just as I was reaching for my pepper spray in my bag, the window rolled down to reveal no other than Lucas Scott.

"looks like you need a ride", he says coyly. "really, thanks for pointing out the obvious" I say a little more harshly than intended "well if you don't want one its fine my me" "no wait, thank you" I manage to get out.

The car comes to a full stop and I get into the passenger side. The ride was almost silent for the first 5 minutes, I didn't really know what to say I mean I barely knew him and I was best friends with Nathan, who by the way would be furious to know I was in the car with Lucas at the moment.

"so your head cheerleader right", Lucas says trying to make conversation. "yeah, and you are the new co captain" I say trying not to have to much bitterness attached

"you know I didn't ask for that right, I can see why Nathan may be upset, but I never asked for any of this, I never asked to have Dan be my dad, and I sure the hell didn't ask for whitey to put me on the team. he just saw me playing at the river court and offered. I really wanted to say no, I was planning on saying no, but my uncle Keith convinced me to say yes." Lucas said opening up

I didn't really know how to reply I mean how does anyone reply to something like that.

" I know Lucas, and Nathan will get over it eventually, and I'm sorry I have been kind of rude to you, I mean here you are giving me a ride home and I am just be so ungrateful" I really didn't know why I just said what I said it was like word vomit, Lucas had me acting really strange around him.

"thanks, and don't worry about it you are just backing up your friend" Lucas adds

We had finally reached my house, and the car had came to a stop.

" Thanks for the ride" I say " your welcome", he adds. before I was all the way out of the car he stops me "it Lucas by the way, I don't think we were ever properly introduced. "nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Brooke I add smiling before exiting the car. I was shocked by my actions, was I actually flirting with Lucas Scott of all people.

I didn't know for sure.. but in that moment I knew thats when it all changed.

* * *

Wow nothing like a stroll down memory lane. I am going to admit re-living that day hurts just a little, but all I can say is this is only just a chapter of my life, and trust me by the end of this book you will have even more labels to add to the name Brooke Davis.

* * *

_So that's it, chapter one. Tell me what you think, even if its not good, as i said any suggestions are great. When i update depends on review, if i get atleast one good review i will update real soon. Promise!  
_


	2. It's just shock, right?

_A/N Thanks so much for the reviews, it's what inspired me to write and update so soon :). This chapter doesn't have to much brathan, but don't worry they will coming up soon. _

So I just told you the moment that "everything changed" in my life, but really that moment didn't come until about three weeks after Lucas dropped me off. Now I bet you all want to know what happened those three weeks later, so here it is...

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

I was sitting in my room, we just had practice and I was so confused. After Lucas had dropped me off we had became really close really fast, we were almost inseperatable. Now Nathan wasn't to happy with this, and strangely neither was Peyton, even though she was the one to tell me to be nice to Lucas.

Anyways, Nathan had been acting really strange; he was barely speaking to me anymore, which is so childish I mean so what, I'm friends with Lucas, it's not like it's a crime or anything. The really weird thing though is how guilty I feel when I am hanging out with him. Every time I laugh at something funny or smile my flirtatious smile, Nathan's face pops up and I can never shake the feeling of betrayal off. I must just be going crazy, I mean Nathan isn't upset at me for talking to Lucas, its probably just his dad riding him on the fact that is no longer captain, but co captain.

Nathan would never stop talking to me just for being friends with someone, I mean its Nathan, me and him are always going to be friends no matter what.

No matter how many times I tell myself this, it never sticks. I still can't feel like he is slipping away, and that I might be replacing him with another Scott brother. I feel horrible. I couldn't stand it anymore I went straight to my phone.

I instantly dialed the number that I have had memorized since I learned how to use the phone.

"Hello" said Nathan sounding irritated. "Hey it's me, I just wanted to talk, we haven't really spoke in awhile", I said "Well maybe that's because you are always with him", he said bitterly. "Nathan please don't be like that, you know you will always be my number one, Lucas is just a good friend"  
"Sure Brooke, but let me just tell you one thing, you don't know the real him, trust me you should hear the things he says about you in the locker room"  
"Nathan I am sure you just heard it wrong, Lucas wouldn't do that"  
"See you are already taking his side before mine, I can't deal with this right now"  
before I even had the chance to reply the line went dead.

I officially didn't know what to do. I really liked Lucas, but I didn't want to lose my friendship with Nathan.

I decided to just sleep on it, and deal with it tomorrow at school.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

The next day I arrived at school early hoping to catch Nathan, and try and talk. When I went to see Nathan my eyes almost jumped out of my head, I saw Nathan kissing a girl, and not just any girl it was Lucas's best friend Haley. I was beyond confused. I didn't know Nathan was seeing anyone and I sure the hell didn't know it was Lucas's best friend. I was also confused by another emotion I had, could it be jealously...no it can't be..I don't know what I was thinking, I was just shocked that's all.

I didn't want them to see my so I quickly turned back from where I came, I was practically running down the hall out to the courtyard when

BAM

I ran into something, well more like someone. I didn't even look to see who I ran into, I just went straight to picking up my books and muttering "I'm sorrys" It was then when I looked up and saw the two piercing blue eyes starring down at me.

"oh Lucas it's you, I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going", I said almost rambling "it's ok pretty girl, I should have been there to catch you instead of being the one to knock you down" he said with a smile.

My heart literally jumped out of my chest, did he just call me pretty girl, and was that ever a line if I heard one, shoot focus Brooke he is still talking.

"So what are you doing here so early", he asked "well I was going to try and catch Nathan before morning practice, but I decided against it:" I said trying to act as if I didn't see what I saw earlier.

"oh", Lucas said kind of confused. "So what are you doing here so early?", I asked "just going to say hi so Haley, I haven't got a chance to talk to her lately."

"oh Haley's here this early", I say trying to act surprised. "yeah you can actually come with if you want", Lucas added "sure"

The way over to the tutor center was pretty quiet, I still couldn't shake the image of Nathan and Haley out of my head, or the fact that Lucas had totally called me pretty girl. If you thought I was confused before, you should have seen me now.

Lucas shaking me out of my thoughts by opening the door to the tutor center door. I tried to act shocked when I saw Nathan sitting at one of the tables.

Lucas went off to talk to Haley, as I headed over to Nathan.

"hey" I said "hey" he said sounding pissed. "so I guess we still aren't talking" I say hurt. Nathan was still mad I could tell but after seeing my hurt expression he lightened up "no its not that Brooke, you know I can't go without talking to you, its just I feel a little replaced" "by Lucas?" "yeah I mean you are always with him, and when you aren't your off with Peyton, I guess I just miss how it used to be", he said sounding hurt.

I couldn't stand it, I hate when Nathan is hurting, and even more when I am the cause of it.

"Nathan I am so sorry you feel that way, I honestly didn't mean to. I tell you what, how about you and me have a movie night like we used to."

Nathan's face immediately lit up " I would really like that" he added. I had this really weird feeling, I couldn't describe it, it was like seeing Nathan get happy, made me really happy, and I was actually for the first time in years anxious for movie night.

Just as I was about to give Nathan a hug, Haley came and interrupted us, and took a sit next to Nathan, who was smiling at her. I got that feeling I had felt earlier again...shock right? I mean it couldn't possibly be anything else, Nathan was my best friend that's it.

Lucas had again shaken me from my thoughts, but this time by asking me something, I almost missed what he said completely. After figuring out that he was asking me if I wanted him to walk me to class, I just nodded my head. On our way out, we were stopped by both Nathan and Haley, they told us they wanted to tell us something.

"me and Nathan are dating" Haley said excitedly. The feeling had yet again returned, I really couldn't explain it this time, does shock normally make you have a mixture of wanting to cry and wanting to rip Haley's head off.

I couldn't let them know that I felt that way so I just smiled my fake smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan who was the one to first point out that I had two different smiles, my genuine smile and my fake smile. I also added a Congrats, I'm really happy for you guys. After that me and Lucas again headed to the door.

We were on our way to our first hours when Lucas stops and looks at me. For a second I almost forget all about "naley" issues I was having, well almost. He was about to ask me something I knew it. It had to be something important too because he was really having a hard time getting it out

"Brooke I was wondering..if you... I mean would you... would you go out with me?" Lucas says in such a nervously cute way I couldn't possibly say no.

" I would love to" I say happily. I was actually happy, it was strange, I really had put the "naley" drama behind me and was able to enjoy that moment with Lucas, well that was until Peyton comes up asking what's up (what I didn't know was that she heard the whole thing)

"well you are now looking at the new cutest couple at tree hill high" I tell her completely clueless to the fact that she is hurt.  
"really?" she says eyeing Lucas who just ignored her stare. I was really confused in that moment, but before I had a chance to ask what was up the bell rang. Well I guess we have to go to class, oh joy, I say sarcastically.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

The whole class hour the teacher was rambling on about something, I could careless about. I had way to much on my mind. I mean I was happy about me and Lucas, I even thought of our new name, Brucas, but I still couldn't get Nathan out of my thoughts. Was he happy with Haley? Why does he care to hang out with me when he has her? Would she eventually take my place in Nathan's life? these are the questions that kept re playing in my head.

The bell shook me from my thoughts this time, it was strange I spent the entire hour thinking about Nathan, what was wrong with me, I'm Brooke Davis, now currently dating Lucas Scott, I shouldn't be spending this much time thinking about Nathan's new relationship or that...shocked feeling I keep getting lately. Anyways it was Friday and I made plans with Nathan tonight, I had to stop thinking about everything else that happened today.

On my way out of the classroom Lucas met up with me. I forgot how great it was to have a boyfriend, them always meeting you after class and walking you to all your other classes, it was nice.  
"so how is my pretty girl after that exciting math class of yours" Lucas says sarcastically. He called me pretty girl again, oh yeah I could definitely get used to having a boyfriend. " I am just great, but I was also thinking about me and you"  
Lucas arches an eyebrow as to question about what. "don't worry nothing bad, just I was wondering how fast we were going to be going in this relationship" I say seductively taking a step closer to his face.  
"oh really" Lucas says almost closing the gap between us, keyword on the almost part because Peyton showed us right at that moment.

"wow you guys don't wait a second do you" she said coldly. I didn't understand why she was acting this way I mean it was almost like she was jealous or something, which is ridiculous I mean I have had boyfriends before and she should know that they could never replace her...that was if she was jealous of him, and not of me.. what am I thinking Peyton and Lucas barely talk to each other of course she isn't jealous of me.

" Is bitch being a Peyton today" I say jokingly trying to lighten up the mood which was now slightly awkward and had way to much tension.

"whatever" is all she had to say before walking away.  
"wow that was something" I said looking up at Lucas who wore an unreadable expression.

"hey I have some stuff I have to do, but I will call you later" is all he had to say before heading the same direction Peyton just left.  
before he left I managed to say something about the movie night with Nathan.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

School was now over and I was heading home to get ready for movie night when I got a text. "hey sorry for being weird lately n not telling u about Hales..and also I had to cancel movie night I am going out with hales"

I didn't know what was worse, the fact he canceled movie night to hang out with his precious "hales" as he was calling her or that he told me over a text. That feeling of "shock" was definitely acting up again. I almost wanted to cry, how can he cancel our plans, that is so unlike Nathan.

Normally I would have called Peyton at a time like this, but she was being so weird lately, and then I remembered I could call Lucas. I dialed the number but I got his voicemail, that was weird he always has his phone on. I was now officially desperate I was going to call Peyton, maybe we could work out our differences over the phone, the phone didn't even ring, and it went straight to voicemail just like Lucas's. I officially knew something was up Peyton always answered her phone and never had it off incase her dad decided to call.

I decided to just go to bed since I had way to many thoughts going on in my head to doing anything else, and I still couldn't shake the feeling something was up.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

Now you know what happened those three weeks later, very interesting right. Now I know the moment, the day, and feelings I felt "when everything changed". I just wish I knew what I know now then, but I guess that is life, it makes since when you go backwards, but you have to live it forwards. Still so much to tell you about my life, as always i'm Brooke Davis.

* * *

_As always reviews are love :) and they keep my updating, and really thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts, it means a lot_


	3. False Identities

_A/N: again i really just wanted to thank everyone who has continued to read :) and i hope you like this chapter_

* * *

So I last left off telling you about the day I became Lucas Scott's girlfriend, and got replaced by little miss goody two shoes, I mean Haley, in Nathans life

So I last left off telling you about the day I became Lucas Scott's girlfriend, and got replaced by little miss goody two shoes, I mean Haley, in Nathans life. Well how about I tell you what happens a couple of months from that point, shall we….

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

Me and Lucas have been dating for awhile now, I actually couldn't be happier, well okay maybe I could. Since me and Lucas have started dating, Peyton has freaked out on me and refuses to even look at me unless Lucas isn't around, Nathan is always off with tutor whore I mean tutor girl and has forgotten all about me it seems, and like Peyton if and when he does talk to me it's only when Lucas isn't around.

So I guess life isn't perfect, but it isn't bad either, Lucas is pretty much the perfect boyfriend and does anything and everything to make me happy, the only strange thing is sometimes when I really want to see him or talk to him, I have no idea where he is, and he always has his phone off. It's probably nothing… I am just over thinking that's all.

So tomorrow is the Halloween dance, I am really excited actually, I haven't told Lucas what I am going as, instead I have given him clues and he has to find me by the end of the dance if he wants me to be going home with him. The only bad thing is with that, he refused to tell me what he was going as. Oh well I'm sure I will be able to tell when I see him, Lucas isn't really in to dressing up to much. I on the other hand, am going to be very hard to find, considering I am going to be wearing a mask. I hope Lucas is as smart as I think he is, or he isn't going to be able to crack the clues I sent him, and I really do want to go home with him… I am actually starting to re-think this whole plan.

It was getting pretty late and I just couldn't sleep, I really did feel horrible when I thought about it, Nathan and me were slipping away I could see it, I could even feel it, I couldn't take it anymore, the next thing I knew I was already in the middle of sending him a text.

"hey, we haven't really talked n awhile" I send, after what seemed like forever I got a reply

"I know, I guess we are just growing up" okay now I was confused, what does that mean, was he saying our relationship was immature or that he doesn't want to even try and work things out.

"what does that mean?" I had to hear what he had to say. Again I swear he is either the slowest texter or he wasn't going to reply.

"nothing, its late I am going 2 bed" I can't believe him he, actually just blew me off, it was only 10:30 and Nathan never went to bed that early unless it was a game night and it wasn't, I mean the dance was tomorrow. I turned out the light and closed my eyes, but I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

I got to school a little early that morning hoping to try and catch Nathan and once again try and fix things. I swore I was having a total déjà vu because as soon as I turned the corner I saw Nathan with his "Hales", but this time they weren't kissing in fact they were yelling. Not wanting to be seen I ducked behind the wall and tried my best to ease drop even though their voices were hard to hear.

"Hales it isn't like that, she's just a friend" "sure it is, then why do you always want to talk about her, and whenever I mention her and Lucas you get so mad at me" "You just don't understand, I get mad at her and Lucas because… they suddenly stopped talking, in the middle of the sentence, oh no I really hope they didn't see me, and were they talking about me? Was Haley mad at Nathan because of me?

I was quickly shaken from my thoughts when I saw the real reason Nathan and Haley had stopped talking, Lucas was walking down the hall opposite me.

"Hey Luke" Haley mumbled.

Now I really didn't want to be seen, after hearing what I just heard I didn't know how to deal with being with Lucas in front the Nathan and Haley, I didn't even know if they were for sure talking about me, I mean they couldn't possibly talking about me, why would Nathan care about me and Lucas, crap I really need to focus.

I carefully tiptoed from where I came hoping not to be seen, Crap

"Brooke is that you?" I heard Lucas say

I quickly spun around to face the three familiar faces. "oh hey what are you three doing here" I say playing dumb, Haley just rolled her eyes, Nathan looked anywhere but at me, and Lucas was trying to give me a kiss. With the new information, if you could call it that I figured I shouldn't really be kissing Luke in front on Nate, so I just kinda pushed him back and said "later at the dance, that is if you find me" Lucas didn't seem to happy to hear me say that, but strangely Nathan actually looked at me for the first time my presence was known.

"Hey Nate", I said trying to get my friend back "Hey", was all he had to say back.

"Well me and Nathan have some things to discuss, so we will leave you two alone" Haley said kind of hatefully.

"wonder what that was about" Lucas said trying to figure out what was going on

"I guess just trouble in paradise" I said playing dumb once again.

"So you want to give me anymore hints on that costume or yours" Lucas said taking a step closer to me. "depends, you want to give me some hints about yours?" I asked.

"can't it's a surprise" he smiled closing the gap between us. "well then I guess we will both just have to wait for tonight" "really" he says trying to kiss me "yeah hope you are as smart as you think you are" I say smiling before walking away leaving him behind shocked at what just happened.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

I was now in my last hour and couldn't wait to get home and get ready for the dance. It was the first time in a long time that I was actually excited for a school dance. I still couldn't get Haley's words out of my head or Nathans for that matter. Were they really talking about me? And what was the reason for Nathan getting mad at me and Lucas?

I guess these questions would never get answered. Oh well I thought, I really shouldn't care anyways. Nathan wants to be childish and ignore me, then its fine by me, same with Peyton, who by the way was giving me dirty looks all hour I was almost going to throw my pencil at her, but I decided not to.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang, and as expected by the dirty looks it seemed Peyton had something so say to me.

"Brooke we need to talk", she said in a serious tone. "ok, what about", I say nervously.

"Its about Lucas… I really don't know how to tell you this… we umm…." Just as she was about to tell me Lucas came up a hugged me from behind. "you know what its really nothing…I will see you at the dance..bye Brooke" she said never taking her eyes away from Lucas.

I was starting to feel like the most clueless person ever. I had no idea what was going on with Nathan and Haley and why Nathan would be mad about me and Luke, and now Peyton has some weird information about Luke, and Luke he seems so perfect, but is causing so much drama.

"so you need a ride home" he asked "no, I drove myself today, but I am going to head home now, and get my costume together" "you know we could have a whole lot more fun at this dance if you told me what you are going as" he whispered into my ear. Ignoring the chills that went down my spine, I went to reply "hope to see you at the dance" before again leaving my boyfriend speechless, second time that day might I add.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

I had already gotten my costume together, and just putting the finishing touches together. I was going as cat woman, and costume was almost an exact replica of Michelle Pfeiffer's. I knew Lucas was going to have a hell of a time finding me, but I thought it would so how much I mean to him, I mean spending an entire night just to find me. I was still curious of what he was going as, and what was going on with Peyton and what she wanted to tell me… oh well it was probably just Peyton being Peyton. I also couldn't get Nathan out of my thoughts either…but I was going to try, I didn't want to worry about any of that tonight. Tonight I was going to worry about one thing and one thing only, having fun.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

I had just arrived at the dance, and I have to say I was impressed, everyone seemed to really get into the spirit and the costumes were amazing. As expected every guy in the place was trying to come up to me, which was really hard cause how was I suppose to know who they were and which one was Lucas. I eventually was able to shoo everyone away and make my way over to one of the tables, where the clues I gave Lucas said I would be.

It had been almost an hour and pretty much every guy but Lucas had approached me asking me to dance. I was really starting to re think this, I wasn't having any fun and I had no idea where Lucas was.

I had enough and I decided I would atleast go dance to one song and try to have some fun then when I was done I would go back to the stupid tables. While I was out bumping and grinding with some of the girls from the squad I was also trying to look for Lucas.

After the song ended I was about to just give up and call Lucas and tell him where I was, but I was interrupted by someone hovering over me. "I found you" the voice said. I looked up to see someone dressed as batman, Lucas was really something. I mean he not only found me, but he figured out what I was dressed as and matched. I was beyond thrilled.

"about time", I said giving him a soft kiss of the lips. I was more than shocked to have Lucas pull me and depend the kiss, we then went on to have probably are most amazing kiss ever. It was weird, we had never had so much passion in a kiss before, it was the best kiss I have ever had, it not only made me go weak in the knees but I felt calm and at ease for the first time in forever.

"Lucas, wow", I uttered. Another weird thing, as soon as I spoke, he tensed up and before I knew it he was gone, with just a swish of his cape.

I was so confused, what did I say or do to make him leave after that amazing kiss. "Brooke is that you" I turned around to come face to face with no other than Captain Jack Sparrow. "Lucas?"

"Who else would it be, silly" he then gave me a small kiss. I didn't know what just happened, but I had to find out who was in that batman costume, and more importantly what does it all mean.

"Hey Luke I know I promised to go home with you if you found me, but I am really not feeling well, can I give you a rain check?"

"yeah sure, I guess", he said irritated. "I'm sorry Luke it's just I don't feel good"

"whatever" he said before walking off.

I was so mad at this point, I just told him I wasn't feeling good and he didn't even think to ask if I was ok but instead just walked off.

As mad as I was at Lucas I couldn't feel guilty, I mean we were dating and I totally kissed another guy, and even worse didn't regret it at all.

I had to find out who was in that suit.

IN THE GAME OF LOVE

I had left the dance and was now sitting in my bed still re playing that kiss in my head, when I looked down at my phone I saw I missed 3 text messages.

The first was from Peyton

"Hey Brooke we still really need to talk"

One from Nathan

"hey I'm sorry for how I have been acting"

and one from Haley

"I hope your happy"

Now I really wasn't going to bed tonight, what in the world does Peyton have to tell me, Nathan needs to stop giving me the hot then cold signals, and Haley… what was that suppose to mean.

* * *

_So i hope you like the chapter, if i get any reviews i will update, and i promise more brahan to come :)_


End file.
